My Creations
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Every parent hangs there child's art up on the fridge and God is no different. Only his kids art is creatures for the newly created Earth. All he did was get rid of the nasty creepy huge lizards and now everyone is crying like little fledglings!


It had been Michael and Lucifer who had done it first.

They knew sneaking into Daddy's workshop when he was out was bad, a major no no that when caught ended up with you in time out. But there was all sorts of amazing things in Daddy's workshop that they simply couldn't refrain from doing what they shouldn't be doing.

"Luci whatcha makin?"

"A fancy birdie!"

He watched as his darling baby brother painted a bow on the fluffy bird with weird feet. He set it on the table once he was done and it began tapping its feet.

"Its gots happy feets Mikey!"

* * *

Michael giggled behind his hand as Lucifer pulled various things from the box nearest him. He pulled out a small black little ball, giggling much like his brother was. They worked together, grabbing a bunch of little legs from the small bowl and Lucifer stuck eight on the bottom.

"Luci, does it need to have 8 legs?"

"Mikey do you need to ask silly questions? Of course it needs to have 8 legs!"

Michael giggled again in agreement with his little brother, watching happily as he reached in the cup of eyes and pulled out a small hand full, plopping a while bunch on what was supposed to be the face of the new creation.

"8 eyes?"

"It makes him see good Mikey! Shhh, " In his most serious 'daddy' voice Lucifer turned to give his big brother the same look that Daddy gave them all the time when they interrupted him when working, "Mikey, I workin, hush hush now!"

The elder giggled again behind his hand at his imitation of their father.

"Okay baby brother!"

Lucifer smiled at him, looking at his almost finished piece of work, it was missing something but he didn't know what it was. He thought long and hard for a quick minute before Michael next to him began panicking at hearing the sound of heavy leather foot steps indicating that someone big was coming their way.

"Luci hurry, if daddy see's us he's gonna spank our butts, you 'member what he saids last time!"

That's when it hit him, "BUTT ROPE!"

Michael ignored their incoming father for a moment to give his little brother a look, "What?"

"Butt rope Mikey! Butt rope! So they can climb up on everything!"

He reached forward and grabbed a white like thread, jamming one end up the little creatures butt. The foot steps were right out side now and he quickly threw his little creature onto the mini world on the center of the desk and they both jumped down to hide under the desk.

Chuck opened the door softly with a smile, slipping out of his sandals and crossing the room to his table. He noticed right off the bowls and boxes pulled out from where he had kept them and couldn't help but smile to himself as he sat down at his seat.

Warmth radiated from under his desk, near his feet, and he had to refrain from chuckling at their 'bestest hiding spot ever'.

He smiled as he dug his toes into the two chubby belly's he knew were there and pretended not to hear the giggles he got in return, rubbing at his chin.

"What to make..What to make.."

* * *

After hearing that Lucifer had made a creature, the others had wanted to too.

Raphael pulled little Gabriel up into his lap, both making something together. Raphael put a lot of fluff together into a small ball, rubbing it against his beloved baby brothers belly to make him giggle cutely.

"Makin' them real fluffy!"

"Like furry fluffy hugs!"

Raphael laughed softly, wrapping his little arms around his even littler brother in a big hug, feeling the baby archangel melt back into his chest comfortably.

"Yep! Just like this Gabby!"

The baby angel giggled, clapping his hands in excitement. He waited patiently for his big brother to put its legs on, gave it pointed ears, and a long tail. It had a small pink nose and round big eyes, golden just like his-Raphy had said planting a kiss to his hair-and tickly whiskers and a pink tongue. Gabriel giggled cutely when it purred at him and licked his little button nose.

Raphael smiled as he held it for his brother to look at.

Gabriel giggled happily, hugging it to his chest adorably and squealing in excitement. Raphael watched for a moment with a happy grin as his little baby brother held the creature out in his small chubby arms,

"What do you think Gabby? Wanna add somethin to the fluffy huggy kitty?"

Gabriel looked all around trying to find the best thing!

"Put little blades in its feetsies!"

Raphael raised an eye brow as he looked down at his odd baby brother, "What?"

"Only we can hug 'em!"

He smiled, shaking his head, completely smitten by the baby archangel and did as he requested, reaching for the small blades and stuck one on each finger of the four little paws of the kitty. Gabriel was as cute as a button but he was an odd cookie.

"What are we gonna call it Gabby?"

"Kitten!"

* * *

Castiel looked around all the parts and pieces carefully. Holding a fluffy tiny ball in his little hand, having already painted it black and yellow he just needed to figure out what else to add.

An idea hit him, wanting to be able to fly with his new creature he reached forward for the jar of little white wings and pulled out two, placing them right on the fluff balls back in the exact spot for optimum flying potential.

It made a small buzzing sound as the thing flapped its new wings super fast. He smiled at himself because he liked it.

"What are you making little brother?"

Lucifer came up beside him, ruffling his hair playfully and smiling at him adoringly. Castiel looked up at his big brother and smiled brightly.

"I made a Bee! It goes BUZZZZ BUZZZZZZ! Watch!"

He bounced the small fluff ball with wings in his hand lightly and the thing flapped its tiny wings creating the buzzing sound. Lucifer chuckled at the fledgling's excitement, leaning on his elbows on the table.

"That's absolutely amazing baby brother!"

The young angel glowed in the praise from his big brother, beaming.

"What are you going to add now little brother?"

Castiel looked around carefully, having to make it just right.

"A needle in its butt!"

Lucifer turned sharply to look at his baby brother, raising an eyebrow at the odd addition to such a nice creation.

" _What!"_

"Dat way when it gets scared it can jus sit on tings and it can stab 'em!"

"okkaaayyyy"

If he hadn't known Gabriel as a young fledgling he would have thought that was the weirdest thing he had ever heard!

"And is it finished?"

Castiel shook his head, little face screwed up in deep thought, "Imma make its throw up yummy!"

* * *

Gabriel was angry, beyond angry.

He reached for whatever was closest to him and yanked it apart, stretching it out until it was thin.

"Stupid Luci and his stupid rules and his stupid time out corner! I didn' even do anything!"

He looked down at the thing rope of scales in his hand and smirked. He'd make it in Luci's image.

Just like Luci.

"An stupid sock that's angry all the time!"

* * *

Balthazar giggled to himself as he splashed paint all over whatever it was he was leaning over. Every so often he would look up and over his shoulder just in case someone was trying to sneak up on him.

Giggling he turned back to his master piece and dipped the big brush back in Daddy's bright orange paints.

Gabriel spied the little angel as he walked passed, looking over his shoulder as his head was still sending the message to his feet to stop moving. He peered inside the room and smiled at the excited giggles coming from his goofy little brother.

Walking up beside him, surprisingly silent, he chuckled at the yelp and little jump Balthazar made when he surprised him.

"Whatcha makin Balthy?"

"A tye dye chicken!"

The blob of colors squawked up at him, "BALTHY!"

Gabriel whirled back, almost reaching for his angel blade making ready to pull his dearest little brother protectively behind him. Balthazar giggled at his fright.

"Did that thing just talk!"

He nodded excitedly, "I made it scream random crap at people!"

* * *

Gabriel sat back in the chair deep in thought, they were starting to use all the parts and he still wanted to make something of his own.

He had a mound of flesh sitting in front of him.

What to do, what to do.

Smiling to himself he reached for the container of bill mouths, sticking in on one end. Stretching it out until it was large and more rounded.

Next he took little blades and duck feet, mushing them together and sticking them on the bottom of his little creature.

Finally he reached over for a beaver tail and jammed it in the backside.

Michael raised an eyebrow as he walked up behind him.

"What in our fathers name is that thing?"

"A platypus! Can we keep it! Can we please!"

"Uhhhh..."

"I named it Perry!"

"Put it in Australia with your other thin-Mhm I mean...Other creations.."

Gabriel smiled brightly and he laughed at the excitement, ruffling his hair fondly as he dropped in on the globe next to his last creation.

* * *

It took all of them combined to create their final master piece.

When Chuck returned the following day to begin creating things for his new world he had made for his beloved angels he was surprised to see the entire work shop empty. Slightly confused he raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at his model globe.

"What the!"

There was giant lizards running all over the place. He made a face of disgust and waved a hand over the land mass. A bright light swirled around the globe and enveloped everything in its wake. There was a shrill scream that broke him from his thoughts as to how those things had gotten there and had him running half frantic to make sure everything was alright.

Worry clouding his mind of anything else.

"Castiel! Balthazar! What happened? What's wrong?"

He was quick in scooping the two up into a cuddle, them being the youngest in Heaven was used to such treatments and easily folded around their father in tears. Another shout of shock filled the air around him and he was running once again. He rounded the corner to spot Raphael and Gabriel looking down at something and looking near ready to burst into tears.

"What is wrong little ones?"

Both Archangels looked at him in sorrow.

"Fluffy!"

"What?"

Gabriel pointed at something on the Earth, "You killed Fluffy!"

There was another cry from the Throne room and he gathered Raphael and Gabriel close and ran in the other direction.

Micheal, Lucifer, and Uriel were staring shell shocked down at the Earth. Uriel looked like he was about to burst into gut wrenching sobs. The doors flew open as Anna and Gadreel rushed in.

"Fido is dead!"

"Rocco!"

"Fluffy!"

Chuck sat on his Throne heavily and pulled at the angels into his lap and into his arms.

"Will someone tell me what happened? All I did was get rid of those creepy giant lizards!"

They all promptly burst into tears all sobbing out various ridiculous names that giant lizards should not have. He sighed heavily now knowing that they had created the lizards and pulled them in closer as they rocked with sobs.

"Sshhh Ssshhhh you can create more. You can create more."

He really loved his children.

He tried to remind himself that everyday

Especially on days like these!

Seriously though, _Fluffy!_

* * *

 **This was brought to my attention by my dear and near friend MSU82 whilst showing my the tweets of god creating animals! I only did a few but they are absolutely hilarious, you all need to go look them up!**


End file.
